Cheer up!
by chaann
Summary: AU - After losing a bet, Deidara must wear a humiliating outfit picked out by his boyfriend, Sasori. Sasori quickly becomes entranced with the new look and even goes as far as to request something new and special of the blond. Sasodei/Yaoi/Oneshot


"I look ridiculous, un."

Sasori looked at his boyfriend with a very unconvincing attempt to not bust into a cheeky smile. The love of his life was indeed right - he did indeed look ridiculous. Still, this was his punishment for not being able to get a females number at the bar. The the poor thing talked to probably sixteen different women each turning him down. Sasori on the other hand only had to talk to one to get not only the woman's number, but also her attached to his hip all night long.

"Maybe it was because the girls thought another woman was hitting in them!" Hidan had joked that night as a sullen Deidara returned to the table.

How rude.

Since Deidara did lose the bet he had made with Sasori, he now had to wear a demeaning outfit of the other males choice for one whole day. Honestly the blond had hoped his boyfriend would be nice and let this one slide, but apparently he'd been letting a bit too many of them slide these days and Sasori didn't want to lose his dominance.

What kind of outfit did Sasori choose for his sweet darling? School girl? Maid? Sexy teacher? Nurse? Neko-babe?

Shaking the weird objects in his hands, Deidara grumbled at the shiny tassels. "Why the hell do I have to have pompoms with it too? Isn't the outfit enough humiliation, un?" He asked angrily.

Sasori finally snickered out from behind his hand, "Well you need the pompoms for when you do your little cheer for me."

Ah yes, Sasori had chosen a high school cheerleaders uniform for his sweet honey. When in school he was never one of the 'popular' kids, so the idea of being seen with one was unreal. Things were different now though. Now that he had become an adult, he had fully blossomed and couldn't keep the ladies away. Much to his and most certainly Deidara's displeasure of course. For more than one reason of course. Deidara was an attractive man too!

Come on ladies - flirt with him!

Things changed more than that though with Sasori as he really didn't care if cheerleaders fawned over him or not. Males were superior in sex appeal anyway. Especially blond ones.

So don't worry Deidara. Sasori will always find you to be attractive. Still, the idea of association was still appealing enough to sell the uniform.

The cheerleader outfit was simple enough, but Sasori made sure to make a statement when he picked one out that was red. Just to show a bit more dominance again and juuust enough to tick his boyfriend off. Deidara also had to do his part of the look by tying his hair up in to two perky pigtails with matching red scrunchies.

Scrunchies.

The skirt was short and the shirt was sleeveless... And those thigh high socks - what a punishment!

"You... Want me to cheer for you?" Deidara snarled between his teeth, face getting redder from either anger or embarrassment as he tugged at the ends of his short skirt. That anger or embarrassment though? Probably both.

Crossing his legs, Sasori sat back on the couch to relax for his special show, "Of course!" He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Isn't that what cheerleaders do?"

Deidara growled lowly.

"Just be glad I didn't get you a sexy little maid outfit~"

Ah yes, if there was one thing Deidara didn't like it was cleaning. Plus the redhead would probably turn it into some sort of S&M type maid service. Blegh!

Gripping at the pompoms, Deidara sighed. If he was going to have to do this, he might as well give his Danna a good show. He certainly didnt want to be told it wasn't good enough and would need to do it all over again.

Hm, Danna... What rhymes with Danna...

Raising one arm he brought his legs together, slowly then raising one up to balance on one of them.

"He is my Danna - D.A.N.N.A -Danna! His dick, great banana! B.A.N.A.N.A, un!" He sang as he moved his arms, swiveled his hips and kicked real high into the air. "When we have sex, I love his - BA NA NA NA. His what? Big banana! Yummy, great, BA NA NA NA!~"

Finishing off his little act, Deidara dropped to the floor with a splits, arms stretched so high in the air that his stomach showed. Honestly, that 'little act' did make him a little out of breath.

"H-holy shit... Deidara that was quite good for off the top of your head." Sasori stuttered in awe. "Are you sure you don't secretly prepare cute little cheers for me in your spare time?"

Crawling up off the floor, Deidara sneered at the accusation and rubbed his tender dick that had been squished when he preformed the splits, "Oh don't be so full of yourself you pompous ass, un."

As Deidara crawled up from being on his hands and knees though, Sasori couldn't help but lean forward and tilt his head. That skirt certainly was short. You could see 99% of his torturous lace panty covered ass.

It was super hot.

"Hey! What the hell?" Deidara screeched as he caught on to his boyfriend's lecherous eyes. "You perv! Isn't it enough I'm being forced to wear all this crap; now you're treating at me like a chunk of meat, un."

"Says the man who couldn't help but cheer about how great my banana and having sex with me is." Sasori smiled on as he walked over to kiss Deidara on the lips. "Sounds like you were treating me like a piece of fruit."

"Yeah well - yikes!" Deidara started before he abruptly yelped at being groped from behind, underneath the short pleated skirt. "Naughty hands!"

"Yeah, and I get to use them on my naughty cheerleader." Sasori purred as he squeezed the behind a few more times making Deidara yelp again and move closer. "I have a bit of an idea..." He added as he kissed down the exposed neck thanks to the perky pigtails.

"Un?"

"How about we do some role playing?"

Deidara pursed his lips. Clearly the role playing would involve him still being the cheerleader - which he didn't like one bit. However it was nice to hear his Danna talk about trying something new in bed. Something other than 'I am the Danna, you will listen to me' crap the man was ever so fond of.

Sighing, Deidara tilted his head back so his neck could kissed more, "What did you have in mind?"

Sasori smiled and yanked himself away much to Deidara's surprise. Running away to quickly get himself ready, Deidara sat down on the couch and straightened his pigtails out; making them nice and tight. Once Sasori returned though, he was surprised with the choice in outfit he had made.

"What are you, a business man or a dork?" Deidara asked, folding his arms as he eyed up his lover. It honestly looked like a mixture of the both. Maybe a librarian? It was just a white button up and dress pants.

Looking down at his own ensemble Sasori frowned. He thought he did a good job portraying his part... Even if it was just is everyday work clothes.

"Oh wait! I'm missing one thing - " running back to the room he soon came back with his glasses on and his contacts out. "Now do you get it?"

"Yeah... Uh sorry Sensei, I don't understand what you're trying to teach me..."

Sasori blanched, "Is that a joke?"

"..."

"..."

"Wait I think I got it, un!"

Sasori smiled!

"You're definitely a dork."

Lowering his glasses down the bridge of his nose, Sasori rubbed in between his eyes. This wasn't getting anywhere and he was slowly getting turned off. Maybe Deidara was slowly turning into that awful stereotypical dumb blond cheer captain from being dressed as one for too long.

"Oh hey! Your little outfit reminds me of one of my certain university professors!" Deidara giggled as he pointed out the annoyed action, moving to sit in a rather inappropriate position for such a little skirt. "He used to do the same thing and get so mad at me for doing the littlest of things. Now that I thiiink about it, I think he just wanted to be alone with me after school, un!"

Deidara laughed and laughed and laugh some more until it finally hit him. "Oh! You're a teacher! You're a teacher who wants to... Ohhh!"

Sasori just sighed into his hand "Took you long enough."

"Yeah, this sounds like an acceptable role play that I can get into." Deidara nodded, more or less speaking to himself for self motivation. "Yeah, ME a sweet school boy...who loves to cheer for our school's sport team but isn't allowed since it's only for girls so I secretly dress as one to pursue my passion..."

"Okay?"

Deidara gasped in excitement and hopped up on the couch, "Yeah, then one day after school while getting changed I get caught by one of my Sensei's after one of my my transition. He then pressures me to do naughty things so I can continue my dream, un!"

"Wait- why am I the bad guy?"

Slowly lowering his hand to between his legs, Deidara pulled up the skirt a bit to rub circles on the inner parts of his thighs. "Here. Right down here is ridden with hickies that leave me absolutely paranoid that someone will spot them~" He mumbled in a breathy voice, now moving his hand and skirt upwards to rub at his clothed member.

Deidara made eye contact with Sasori. Just that look in his lovers eyes... It was so obvious now! Yes. Sasori clearly didn't know how to role play.

"Sasori-Sensei, this his where you step in and start pleasuring me, un."

"O-oh!" Sasori gasped out as he dropped on his knees before Deidara, slowly lifting and spreading the legs so he'd have better access to the thighs.

Kneeling before the blond, he leaned forward he did just what the other wanted and left little and big hickies all around the inner parts of his thighs. Licking and sucking, he also ground some of the flesh in between his teeth lightly making Deidara squirm.

"No Sensei!" Deidara whined as he lightly bucked his hips. "Not this again - it took so long for the last batch of hickies to fade. It was so hard to hide them a-and I was so embarrassed, un!" He then whimpered as he raked his fingers lightly through the red locks. The hands saying yes when his words were pathetically saying no.

Sasori was left a bit speechless. Deidara was really good at this stuff! "Ah um, well I have to put them back on and do you know why?" He asked leaving a nice dark one.

"No Sensei~ I dunno know why at all!"

"It's because you need to remember that not only that I know your secret, but that you..." Sasori then sucked on a particularly high place near where the panties started, "belong only to me."

Deidara's breath hitched. Wrapping his legs around Sasori's neck he held him close to the skin under the skirt. "Sensei, un, please..." He begged as he bucked his hips up towards Sasori's face. "Please make me feel really really good..."

Damn was his boyfriend hot. Even though he didn't like girls, Deidara still managed to turn him on even when dressed as one.

As Sasoi pulled away, Deidara retracted his legs but still held them up so the redhead could remove his undergarments. He shivered as Sasori chose the more painful path of slowly removing them. For a man with little patience, he sure liked to tease at a slow pace.

"Dannaaa!" Deidara whined as his boyfriend licked so close to his member now but purposely avoided touching it. "You're not playing a Sensei anymore, now you're just being a mean old Danna!"

"Oops." Sasori grumbled as he moved to put the member in his mouth. Before he did so he looked up a bit to see Deidara's exposed stomach peaking out. Letting a smirk curl on his lips he abandoned his original plan and licked up and around the blond's naval making him break out in goosebumps.

"Silly little cheerleader, we play how Sensei wants to play..." Sasori purred biting at the naval now, "Or do you want the whole school to know you're just some pretty boy who wants to skip and cheer for the bigger boys..."

"Nnno Sensei..."

"Who do you want to cheer for then?"

Kissing Sasori, Deidara gave a mumbling moan as he spoke against the lips, "Right now I only want to cheer for Sensei~"

"Alright then."

Pushing the jersey up, Sasori sucked on one of the nipples. He couldn't help but smirk a little at the other one that was still left with a light purple specks from the last time they had sex.

"Would you look at that, Deidara." He motioned to the two different coloured pert nubs. "Looks like you're a bit uneven from the last time. Should I fix it so it looks a bit less strange?"

Deidara furrowed his brows and bucked his hips. At the moment he didn't really want his nipples to be played with; he just really wanted a blowjob. Getting his dick sucked was great! Still, they were role playing after all...

"Yes Sensei please make them match! I want to be normal, un~"

"A boy cheerleader be normal?" Sasori sneered as he began sucking lightly in an attempt to make them look similar. "I don't think that or you could ever be considered normal." He added as he lowered one hand to grip at the hardening length that he could now feel pressing against his stomach as he leaned over Deidara.

"Try your best Sensei!" Deidara pleaded as he bucked into the hand. "Fix me please, un... I know you can do it!

Pulling away completely now being satisfied with his work, Sasori looked down to see his little cheerleader's length to be leaking precum. Maybe this was enough torture for now... And seeing it sprung up from the skirt? That was actually really hot as well. If was a shame the blond didn't wear them more often.

Maybe just for his viewing just around the apartment.

Leaning back down Sasori wrapped his mouth around his pretend student's member and started deep throating him immediately. Deidara responded to the quick action by wrapping his legs back around Sasori's head one leg reaching so far down past his head to his back so that his heel slowly dragged itself up the other's spine. This was heaven!

"Sasori-Sensei! That feels so-so good!" Deidara moaned and his arched his back to prevent himself from bucking his hips. "I'm r-really close, un!"

Sasori took that as to pick up the pace and really work at it. Moving one hand, he grabbed at any exposed amount of ass, pressing his thumb lightly at the tight hole to tease it. The saliva that had run down the perineum making it soft and slick enough to tease it even more. Just that little bit more was enough to push Deidara over the edge though. Cumming, Deidara moaned loudly as his came into boyfriend's mouth.

Sasori pulled away and swallowed everything that had been added to his mouth. Reaching forward he used his thumb to swipe up the little streak that got left behind and sucked that off too. "Mm, thanks for the little treat, but maybe since it's my turn for something special... Perhaps we should head to the bedroom."

Deidara panted and slowly moved up to kiss at Sasori. Running his tongue against the others, he savored the salty taste that lingered in there.

"Sensei taking me t-to his bedroom? We've never done that before. Ahnn, that makes me really shy... Are you going to fuck me merciless in my uniform there too, un?" Deidara whined some more, again making it sound like Sasori was the bad guy in this scenario.

Sasori rolled his eyes at that though. No way was he going to let this come to an end with him still being bad. "No Deidara..." He muttered as he kissed the blond cheerleaders lips as he slowly undid his own shirt. "I want to take you to my bedroom so I can make love to you."

"...Hhaaah?"

Letting the button up shirt slide from his shoulders Sasori pressed his smile to his beloved boyfriend's lips and kissed him again. "That's right Deidara. In any universe, alternate or not, I will always love you no matter what."

Deidara gushed at that and wrapped his arms around Sasori's neck. Nuzzling his nose to the others he cooed nonsense and kissed his cheeks roughly. "Awe Danna~that's so sweet, un!"

"Now look who's not role playing anymore."

Deidara huffed and shook his head as his words were used against him. "Whatever. Sensei-Danna, please take me to your bed and make sweet love to me because I L.O.V.E Y.O.U! Love you, love you, love you-you!"

Laughing together, Sasori picked his cheerleader up and wrapped the legs around his upper hips. "Whoo! That's a lot of dick on my stomach." He noted in a mocking tone as the skirt wasn't enough to cover Deidara up.

Deidara felt otherwise on the situation as he ground himself on Sasori's stomach to get friction. This skin on skin contact felt great!

"Hey! No cumming twice before me, brat!"

Tossing Deidara onto his (their actually shared bed), Deidara raised his shirt and skirt again to expose himself again. Sasori looked at the sight as he undid his pants before getting completely undressed. He really liked the sight, but at the moment he had other plans in store for the role play.

"On your hands and knees." Sasori commanded as he grabbed the lube off the bedside table. "I want to see you in the position that gave me the idea to do this." He said as he recalled the sight of Deidara's panty covered ass that the skirt couldn't cover in a doggy style position.

Getting on his knees, Deidara lowered his face to a pillow instead. "Please Sensei, it's been awhile since we last did it, stretch me really good and don't hurt me, un."

"Deidara we're making love... I wouldn't dream of ever hurting you."

"Bullshit." Deidara muttered into his pillow bitterly as he recalled his boyfriend being merciless on his ass plenty of times.

Craning his neck over as he squirted the lubricant into his hand Sasori just had to ask, "Huh? What did you say?"

"Nothing Sensei~"

"Okay?"

Slowly and carefully Sasori did as he was asked and added the first finger. While he did it he felt a bit of nostalgia as he recalled his first time with Deidara. They had been dating for three months and Deidara had made it very clear he wasn't into any sort of S&M, being bitten, or being hurt. Now here they were four years later and they were pretending to be new people falling in love... It was like being in love all over again!

Sliding the finger in and out, Sasori leaned forward over Deidara and kissed him behind the ear. "Deidara I love you so much." He spoke as he then very carefully added the second finger.

Deidara cringed at the second finger but eventually smiled. "Hey Danna, doesn't this kinda remind you of our first time?" He asked looking over his shoulder to the best of his ability.

"I was just thinking the same."

"The only difference is I wasn't wearing a fucking cheerleaders outfit, un."

"You're right, you were pretty normal looking at that frat party." Sasori noted as he recalled all the drunken and sloppy young adults.

"I was a sexy as hell... shut up!"

Spreading his two fingers apart, Sasori thoroughly stretched his partner as his tried to hold in his laughter. The blond was right after all. If Deidara had presented himself dressed like this back then, he would have turned the guy down immediately. Stuff like this never seemed to interest him and the idea of Deidara dress like a woman more or less was strange and gross.

Those cheerleaders back when he was in high school were so cliquey... Now that he thought about it, they was nothing redeeming about them! Deidara on the other hand, he was in a league of his own.

"Uh, Sensei I think now is the time you should add the third finger."

Snapping out of his inner thoughts Sasori's face went bright red. Yes it was indeed time for the third finger, but apparently he had spent a little too long jabbing his fingers into Deidara's prostrate. His boyfriend was left clammy, panting, red faced and eyes full of tears as his dripping and aching dick throbbed.

"Holy shit! I'm s-so sorry Deidara." Sasori stuttered and he quickly stretched further.

Deidara didn't want any of that anymore. He just wanted this sexual torture to end.

"Sensei please just stick it in, I'm really needy, un!" Deidara panted out with a breathy voice, sneaking his hand down to stoke himself to ease some of the pain. "Just add more lube and enter me."

Sasori wasn't one to fight that. He hated waiting! Grabbing one of the condoms from the bedside drawer he slipped it on without any problems. Next was the bottle of lube where he slathered it along his dick before he added some extra lubricant to the loosened hole.

"Ah! Okay, maybe wait a few seconds now, un." Deidara noted at he felt Sasori fill him up completely.

Putting his head closer to Deidara's, Sasori kissed along the back of his neck moving around to his jaw, "That's fine with me... b.r.a.t...brat...bratty..."

Deidara giggled at the poor attempt to come up with a cheer and titled his head to meet the side of Sasori's head. Kissing it he snickered in his ear, "Was that a cheer? Sensei you suck."

"I also thrust." Sasori added in a snarky tone as he decided to go back on his word and not wait any longer for his boyfriend.

Because of course he does.

Shrieking at the quick and harsh thrust Deidara immediately started groaning in pain at the Sasori was inflicting on him. What happened to not wanting to hurt your loved one? Wait, sex with Sasori always hurt and that was for one reason...

"Sensei!" Deidara whined over his shoulder. "Your big bananaaa it huuurts, un! Slow down!"

"No way little cheerleader! I - ouch Deidara, don't clamp down on me so hard!"

"Then slow down, asshole!"

"Fine! Just as long as you unclamp yours first!"

Letting go of the older male, Sasori did as his part of the deal and started off moving slowly and the picking up pace. It wasn't really his style, but hey, this was role play after all. Some things were bound to be different.

Soon Deidara was writhing and panting as the pace was more to his liking after getting used to the sensation. "Mm, Sasori Sensei!" He moaned as he curled his back a bit more, pushing his ass towards Sasori. "Yes! Right there, don't stop, unnn!"

Sasori smirked at his lovers cries for more and gripped at the ass he was currently thrusting into with all his might. That grip though really hurt! Wiggling on his hands and knees away from the thrusting, Deidara flopped himself onto his back and spread his legs apart showing he was ready to be reentered.

"That hurt Sensei. Be more gentle, un."

"Well, I know I asked for doggy so I could see your cute ass bounce around in that skirt, but this view is always a treat too." Sasori said as he bent foreword, kissing Deidara as he reentered him. "Shall we..." He mumbled between kisses, "finish this off?"

Giving a good buck of his hips Deidara gave a lustful and pathetic look as he stroked himself a few times, "Please Sensei, finishing making love to me... Make our love complete, un."

"Deidara."

"Un?"

"Call me Danna from now on."

Deidara giggled as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriends neck, kissing anywhere he could reach. Lifting one leg around the others back, he helped push Sasori in deeper making them both moan.

"Sasori Danna... Make love to me. Love love, l.o.v.e me."

Even a little cheer like that in that breathy tone was enough to make it wild. Or perhaps it was the idea he of love? Sasori did love the boy after all.

Thrusting in and out again, both moaned loudly at not only the pleasure, but of the joy of falling in love all over again. How could they not though? Especially when being a student and teacher was how they first met at that frat party when Deidara was a freshman.

Cumming together Deidara quickly snuggled up to Sasori and kissed him lazily in a few random places. Sighing they both couldn't help but reflect on their past relationship.

"Out of all the role plays to start with with our relationship, we chose this one, un." Deidara chuckled, drawing little circles around Sasori's left nipple.

Sasori snorted at the slight tickling and kissed Deidara's head, "I know right? It's been what, two years since you last referred to me as Sensei."

"You prefer Danna though?" Deidara asked as he glanced up his loved one.

"Lots of people call me Sensei, but only you call me Danna." Sasori chuckled as he grabbed a blanket that was lumped to the other side of them so he could drape it over them. "I've slept with the most popular boy in school and now the most popular cheerleader!"

Realization hit Deidara suddenly as he looked down at the cum ridden cheer uniform. Damn this outfit. However it was nice to take that trip down memory lane. Minus the fact he was never a male cheerleader who was tortured by his Sensei. Deidara loved his Sensei and now loves his Danna.

"What are you doing?" Sasori had to ask, pulling away from the blond.

Struggling in the red outfit now, Deidara had to get this thing off. If this is how things turned out when he wore sexy little outfits then...

"Hey! You can't take that off - the day isn't over!"

"This cum ridden thing?"

"Uh... well." Sasori sighed over his words, pondering over at the sight of the other male attempting to get get naked. Naked was a good thing. Naked Deidara was the best thing. "Okay fine, but just because I love you."

Slipping the outfit off, Deidara kissed Sasori one last time before snuggling in for a nap. "Yeah, I'm sure that's the only reason."

"Hey brat watch it or - "

"Or what? I tell your students you have student/teacher role play sex with an ex student in a cheerleaders uniform, un?" Deidara growled jokingly as he now had a good chunk of blackmail on him.

"I love you."

"Yeah yeah, have a nice nap Danna."

"You too..."

After just a moment of silence, Sasori's breath hitched as he finally went to say it; "So...if I brought home another sexy outfit for you to wear..."

"Hell no, un."

"Aw... Cheer up, baby."

* * *

not 100% fond with how this turned out, but I finished something. this was inspired by the song cheer up by twice and hollaback girl by Gwen stefani aka the banana song lol. BYE LOSERS


End file.
